


Lovers' Tiff

by redicicle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redicicle/pseuds/redicicle
Summary: Their relationship had started out brilliantly after their first (consensual) kiss- for two weeks at least...





	1. Alex's retrospective

Alex Danvers paced the hall in a daze, mentally reviewing for the umpteenth time where it had all gone wrong with Maggie.

DEO officers greeted her as they passed by, but their actions went unnoticed.

She just couldn’t understand it. Their relationship had started out brilliantly after their first (consensual) kiss- for two weeks at least. Maggie had even begun staying over since New Year’s Eve, much to Alex’s delight. What had started out as an innocent invitation to keep her company while Kara was “out of town”, quickly turned into Alex’s wildest night ever– she remembered walking around with a stupid grin on her face for days after.

Then one day, she remembered waking up to an empty bed. No goodbye kiss, no text, not even a heart on the misted shower mirror.

Alarmed, she had immediately called Maggie, who in turn replied that she had had to rush off to work and then excused herself from the conversation. Alex attempted to find her at the Police Headquarters on many occasions, but Maggie always seemed to be out on a case. Her text messages reassured Alex that they were “still good”, but her terms of endearment seemed to lack their usual dose of affection.

Perhaps I'm being too sensitive, Alex reasoned. Supergirl’s absence had left the DEO and the Police Department working overtime in National City just to keep the peace.

Of course, that had to be it. Maggie was just overworked. Despite the logic, Alex’s mood was still subdued. Ever since Maggie stopped staying over, Alex’s nightmares of grotesque aliens overpowering Supergirl had worsened. And much to her dismay, she often found herself waking up cold and alone, without Maggie’s sweet embrace.

_Alex, you’ve got to text Maggie and tell her how much you miss her._

Alex started in surprise. It was almost as if she had heard Kara’s earnest voice in her head.

_Kara?_ Alex called out silently in her mind.

The ensuing silence made her feel more disappointed than silly as the seconds went by. As crazy as it sounded- given that Kara had no clue that Maggie and her were even dating- she would like to have believed in a telepathic bond that she possibly shared with her sister.

“Well, real or imaginary Kara, I _will_ give it another shot.” She muttered under her breath.

She pulled out her phone from her pants pocket, her fingers trembling with excitement.

( _I miss you._ ) She typed to Maggie. ( _Can we talk?_ )

Alex stared anxiously at her phone screen, feeling her heart would burst.

Thankfully, she didn’t have to wait long.

{ _I’m busy now. Work._ }

Her heart plummeted.

{ _But how about dinner at my place tonight? I’ll cook._ }

Alex closed her eyes, fiercely fighting the urge to give a loud whoop in the middle of the DEO assembly hall.

_She's cooking?_

( _Do you do requests?_ ) She typed back, a smile playing on her lips.

{ _What do you have in mind?_ } Came the reply.

Alex sucked in a deep breath. What she _had_ in mind was Maggie standing tantalisingly behind a wafting pot of spaghetti sauce wearing nothing but an apron. There Dream Maggie stood, a bronzed skinned goddess, pulling her wooden spatula from the pot of hot, bubbling creamy sauce, and outstretching it to Alex. She smiled invitingly, her dimples pronounced, wanting Alex to give it a taste…

Alex swallowed thickly, now praying hard that her “telepathic bond” with Kara really was just wishful thinking on her part.

With a fervent shake of her head, Alex settled by typing: ( _The Sawyer’s special, of course._ )

Her phone buzzed. She looked at her screen expectantly and nearly dropped her phone.

{ _Oh you’ll eat what I tell you to eat, Danvers._ }

_Thank you, God._


	2. Maggie's Introspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…I was falling in love with her.”
> 
> And it was the absolute truth. Despite the rocky start in their relationship, Maggie really believed she had found her soulmate in Alex.

“Damnit, damnit, _damnit!_ ” Maggie Sawyer punctuated her last word by pounding her fist on the counter that made her empty shot glasses rattle violently.

“It’s a bit early for you, isn’t it, Detective?” M’gann suggested mildly, wiping the bar counter with a rag. “Aren’t you on your shift, anyway?”

“Can’t a person take a lunch break?” The detective snapped.

The bartender raised an eyebrow. “ _You’re_ in a mood.”

Maggie bit her lip as she played with her empty shot glass. “I’m sorry. I just- never mind, it’s nothing.”

M’gann pursed her lip. “Girlfriend troubles?”

Maggie gave a half-shrug.

“That tall one- Alex, has been coming by often, looking for you...”

Maggie went rigid at the sound of her girlfriend’s name.

“…and you have not been coming in for awhile now…which must mean you are avoiding her. But why?”

The detective slapped a hand onto the counter. “One more round.”

M’gann shook her head stubbornly. “Not until you tell me what’s bothering you.”

Maggie leaned back, her features twisted in consternation. “Why do you care?” She demanded.

M’gann shrugged her shoulders. 

“Hey, I thought we were friends.” She replied simply. “I just wanna help.”

Maggie sighed. She propped her elbows on the table and buried her face in her hands. When she spoke, her voice came out muffled.

“…I was falling in love with her.”

And it was the absolute truth. Despite the rocky start in their relationship, Maggie really believed she had found her soulmate in Alex.

Admittedly, Maggie had been the cause for their “rocky start”. She had resisted for as long as she could, before finally giving in to her desires- despite her reservations.

She had been terrified. Terrified of losing Alex forever. Terrified of imagining a life without Alex. Even the thought of it now still caused her pain.

_Pain._

But that was just it, wasn’t it? It always hurt when it came to Alex. Alex always left her wanting for more. Running her fingers through her dark hair, caressing her smooth, creamy skin, or kissing her soft lips. It was never enough. Their mornings together had hurt the most- when she knew they had to part.

But that was what made it _real_. Not some juvenile puppy love involving sunshine and rainbows, but deep feelings that were vivid, powerful… _dangerous._

Maggie stared darkly into the empty bottom of her shot glass.

Did Alex feel the same?

No. She had no illusions about their relationship- but it had surprised her to realise how deeply she had fallen- how quickly- how intensely-

And Alex…Alex would never know how passionate Maggie was about her- _she_ would see to that.

Because if Alex were ever to know…

…and were to leave…

She didn’t think she could take it…

And now Maggie felt terrified again.

Because she knew she had gone too far this time.

Because she now knew that she _couldn’t_ imagine a life without Alex.

“Maggie?”

Maggie looked up blearily into M’gann’s concerned eyes.

“I shouldn’t have replied…I couldn’t help myself.”

“I don’t understand…?”

Maggie got to her feet unsteadily. “Me neither.” She muttered.


	3. Dinner Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie paced quickly around her living room, throwing anxious glances at the clock.
> 
> She’ll be here soon.
> 
> It was all or nothing.

“Well, I’m off.” Alex Danvers declared, rising from her seat.

“ _I’ll_ bet.” Winn muttered from behind her.

Alex stopped in her tracks. “What was that?”

“Well, you have to admit, you’ve been acting weird all day.” Winn explained in a monotone, as he typed rapidly on his computer.

Alex opened her mouth to retort, but shook her head and made to leave.

“Wait- does this mean you’ve made up with Mag- _umphgeroff!_ ”

Alex had doubled right back around, and in one smooth motion, she had pulled Winn’s head back by his forehead, her other hand clamped over the lower half of his face. Winn tugged desperately at her arms to release him, but his feeble attempts made her grin.

“ _Mmmmph!_ ”

“Not so loud, you idiot.”

“ _Mmmphoaay!_ ”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She released him. Winn pulled away jerkily, gasping desperately for air.

“ _W-what was that for?_ ”

She pressed her hands down firmly on Winn’s shoulders, and leaned in so that her lips were inches away from his reddening ear. He gulped.

“Maggie and I are supposed to be a secret!” She hissed. “I want- I _wanted_ Kara to be the first one to know-”

“Yeah well, that’s not my fault, is it?” He replied sulkily, rubbing his cheek. “Imagine how _I_ felt when I got your sext message-”

“-aaand, we’re so done with this conversation.” Alex finished with an icy smile.

“I’m just saying…you probably shouldn’t have been messaging us _both_ at the same time…I mean, I was _really confused…_ ”

“Yup, so done.” Alex muttered to herself, turning to leave.

“So _does_ this mean that you and Maggie have already made up?” Winn asked curiously.

Alex stopped in her tracks yet again. “W-what makes you think we had a falling out?”

Winn looked at her shrewdly. “Oh, come on, Alex. I’m not blind. You’ve been irritable- well, super irritable lately, you haven’t been eating properly, and you keep staring at your phone-”

“I-I’ve just been worried about Kara!”

Winn snorted. “Yeah right, with Kara you get angry. No, this is different.”

“That’s- no, you don’t know me.”

Winn shrugged, swiveling back in his seat to face his screen. “If you say so. I mean, I’m just the only other person in the world who knows you’re dating Maggie, that's all.”

“Alright!” Alex snapped. Breathing in deeply, she continued, “She- Maggie- hasn’t been contacting me much lately- I mean, I don’t think she’s avoidin- s-she’s just been really, you know, busy?”

Winn swiveled back around, looking at her thoughtfully.

Alex brightened. “But she invited me over to her house for dinner tonight- she’s cooking.”

“Hm.”

Alex’s smile froze. “What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You made that face!”

Winn’s face scrunched up again. His words came out slowly and delicately. “I mean, you don’t think there’s a chance she wants to, well, break up with you, do you?”

Her jaw dropped open. “What?! Why would you even _think_ that? She invited me to her apartment!”

“I dunno…maybe because she’s afraid you’ll make a scene in public?” He suggested nervously.

“So let me get this straight-” Alex began sarcastically, glaring daggers at Winn, “-she invites me to _her_ house because she doesn’t want me to make a scene? Sure sounds like she’s thought this through.”

“Hey-" He began, but thought better of it. Clearing his throat, he continued, “you know what? I’m probably wrong anyway.”

“Right. I know you are.” She growled.

“Probably.”

“I need to go.”

“ _Probably!_ ” He called after her retreating back.

***

Maggie paced quickly around her living room, throwing anxious glances at the clock.

_She’ll be here soon._

It was all or nothing.

A deep gurgling noise followed by rapid thumps of a pot lid from the kitchen sent her rushing back there. She lifted the pot lid and turned off the heat. It smelled perfect.

_Well, the food would taste great at least._

The door bell rang suddenly, startling her. And it went on. Repeatedly. Erratically.

Maggie frowned, taken aback. “Alright, alright, I’m coming!”

She took a deep breath before opening the door.

“Hey M-Maggie!” Alex Danvers grinned sloppily, propping herself against the doorway.

Maggie smiled incredulously. “Danvers, are you drunk?”

“ _I_ ”, Alex began, stepping unsteadily through Maggie’s doorway, “am so  _not_ drunk. I'm the _o-opposite_ of drunk. I'm _undrunk._ ”

She tripped, but Maggie managed to catch her in time.

“Alright, get over here…” Maggie sighed, rolling her eyes.

She slung her arm around Alex’s waist and placed the latter’s arm around her shoulder. “Let me get you to the couch…”

“Okay…m-maybe I am just a _little_ drunk.” Alex giggled, swaying dangerously as Maggie helped her along.

But she suddenly halted in mid-step, and stared at Maggie, as if seeing her for the first time. Maggie returned her gaze with a quizzical look, struggling to keep Alex upright.

“What is it?” She asked.

“Maggie…” Alex suddenly turned and wrapped both arms heavily around Maggie’s shoulders.

She leaned in.

“I want you…” Alex whispered huskily.

Maggie’s heart jolted. She felt Alex’s hot breath against her cheek, and stared transfixed at Alex’s moist, sensual lips.

“Maggie…”

Maggie desperately wished to crush her lips against hers. To wrap her tongue in hers. To run her fingers through her hair. To kiss every inch of her face. To force her down on her couch, and take her then and there.

_No._

Not when that thing stood between them still.

Alex was staring at her imploringly with her large hazel eyes.

_I can't. Not right now._

With immense regret, Maggie disengaged Alex’s arms from around her shoulders.

She cleared her throat and murmured, “Slow down, Danvers. Let me get you a cup of hot coffee.”

Alex looked momentarily surprised, but sat down obediently as Maggie helped her to the couch. She merely watched in silence as Maggie walked away from her.

***

Maggie braced herself against her kitchen countertop, swallowing deeply. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, resisting the violent urge to slam a fist onto the formica.

***

When Maggie returned, Alex was laying back into the couch and covering her face with a hand.

“Hey,” she began, holding out the steaming mug of coffee, “here you go.”

Alex pulled herself into an upright position and looked at Maggie.

Maggie noticed that her eyes were reddened and bloodshot.

Alex did not take the coffee.

“He was right.” She whispered thickly.

“Alex?” Maggie sat down beside Alex, gently placing a hand on her arm, looking very concerned, “What’s wrong?”

“No- don’t!” Alex growled, pulling away roughly.

“What’s going on?”

“Why don’t you tell me?” Alex snapped.

Maggie hesitated. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Just-,” Alex paused, drawing in a quavering breath, “Just tell me why. Are you bored with me? Have you found someone else? Were you just playing me the whole time? Which is it?”

“ _What?_ ” Maggie screwed her face in confusion, trying to digest Alex’s words. “No, Alex- you’ve got it all wrong-”

“D-don’t give me that, Maggie!” Alex yelled. “You’ve been so distant lately… _I-_ ”

“Listen to me, Alex-”

“Just say it and be done with it!” Alex swiped away Maggie’s proffered hand angrily, knocking the hot mug of coffee into her girlfriend. “ _Oh sh-!_ ”

“ _Ngh!_ ” Maggie jumped up instinctively and pulled at her hot, stained tee-shirt.

“ _Oh Maggie, I’m sorry-!_ ”

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Maggie assured, though she winced as she attempted to remove her tee-shirt.

“Here, let me…” Alex offered soberly, helping the tee off her. “How bad is it?”

Maggie looked critically at the reddened skin above her bra. “It stings a little. I’ll just run it under cold water…”

She looked up to see Alex staring at her strangely.

“Um, I-I’ll just be a moment...” Maggie mumbled, her cheeks heating up.

She turned to leave but Alex grabbed her, pulling her very close. Cupping Maggie’s chin with a hand, Alex drew Maggie’s face closer to hers, and leaned in for the kiss.

Maggie did not resist. She closed her eyes as their kiss deepened, feeling overwhelmed with a rush of emotion.

_I’ve missed you so much._

She felt Alex’s hand reach behind for the clasp of her bra; Maggie lowered her eyelids, as her bra fell to the floor. Alex kissed her softly on her lips again and stood back to admire her.

Wordlessly, Alex took her by the hand and guided her to the couch. She pressed Maggie down on her back, and eased herself onto her. Maggie felt a lump rise in her throat as she stared into Alex’s beautiful face. She reached up to touch her cheek, but Alex responded by shaking her head slightly and promptly pinned her arms down.

“Me first.” She whispered into Maggie’s ear.

Maggie moaned as Alex’s tongue proceeded to caress her neck.

“Alex…?”

“Mhm?”

Maggie squirmed as she felt Alex’s fingers on her jean’s button.

“Be honest with me…”

She felt her button come undone.

“Mhm…”

Maggie moaned helplessly again as she felt Alex’s slender fingers slide down her abdomen and quest lower…

…lower…

…into-

“What do you feel about Supergirl?” The words came out of her mouth before she could stop herself.

“ _Mhuh?_ ” Alex spluttered, breaking away immediately in response. “ _What?_ ”

Panting heavily, Maggie propped her back up against the arms of the couch. “I-I need to know.”

Alex’s face broke into a dazed grin. “Maggie…I’d _really_ prefer not to talk about Supergirl while I’m- you know, pleasuring you.”

She leaned in towards Maggie again, but the latter pulled away.

“What now?” Alex grumbled.

“I want to know…” Maggie shut her eyes. “If you’ve been thinking of _her_ every single time we’ve been having sex!”

“ _What?_ ” Alex choked in disgust, “ _God, that’s gross!_ ”

Maggie frowned at Alex’s scandalised look. “Gross? _Really?_ You didn’t sound grossed out at all.”

“I _really_ have no idea what you mean.” Alex declared, looking at her in consternation. “You know, if this is your idea of sexy talk, I’d say you’re _way_ off the mark.”

Maggie fought Alex off and jumped to her feet.

Alex stared at Maggie dazedly, her eyes imperceptibly shifting towards her bare breasts.

“ _Alex Danvers, you look me in the eye!_ ” Maggie yelled, red-faced, covering her chest with an arm.

Alex blinked and immediately obeyed. “Sorry.” She mumbled guiltily.

“ _You’ve been moaning her name in your sleep, you perv!_ ”

Alex blinked again, before realisation dawned on her at last. Her face broke into a big grin and she began to laugh. “Oh, Maggie…”

Maggie did not take this gesture of blatant disregard well. Glaring furiously at Alex, she pointed a finger to the door. “Out! Get out!”

Alex raised her hands defensively. “No-no, Maggie, let me explain…Supergirl, she’s my um…she’s a colleague of mine.”

“Hm? Oh right, well, that explains _everything_ , doesn’t it?”

“No- I’m sorry…” Alex faltered, looking down at her knees frantically as if she were having an internal struggle.

She shook her head at last. “Maggie, I can’t- you’re just going to have to believe me- for now.”

But Maggie had heard enough. “Get out, Danvers.”

“B-but…”

Grabbing Alex strongly by the arm, Maggie dragged her to the door. She wrenched the door open and pushed her bewildered girlfriend out the doorway.

“Goodbye, Alex.” She smiled blandly, shutting the door in Alex’s agonised face.


End file.
